prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 16, 2014 Smackdown results
The December 16, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place live on December 16, 2014 at the Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids, Michigan. This episode also marked as the 800th episode celebration of SmackDown. Summary On a special WWE Week on USA Network SuperSmackDown LIVE, Roman Reigns made an impact in his highly anticipated return to the ring, The Super Athlete crushed The Big Guy and Dolph Ziggler stole the show. SmackDown's 800th episode kicked off with a bang as Roman Reigns was in action for the first time in three months against a new and improved Fandango. Rust was not an issue for a pumped-up Reigns who picked up right where he left off before undergoing emergency surgery for an incarcerated hernia. The fleet-footed Fandango put up an impressive fight, but he could not outmaneuver Reigns’ one-two Superman Punch and Spear attack.You better believe Roman Reigns is ready for the 2015 Royal Rumble Match on Jan. 25. SmackDown is moving to Thursday nights, starting Jan. 15 at 8/7 CT on Syfy. Dean Ambrose's first post-TLC remarks were aimed squarely at Bray Wyatt as The Lunatic Fringe — still fuming over his TLC Match loss to The Eater of Worlds — made it clear that his fight with the creepy Wyatt is far from over. In fact, the unstable Ambrose announced that he will see The New Face of Fear Wednesday night at Tribute to the Troops when the two adversaries battle in a Boot Camp Match! Not to be outdone, the enigmatic Wyatt appeared on the TitanTron to remind his frantic foe that he is the battlefield and that he will not stop until it all burns down. Erick Rowan teamed with Jimmy & Jey Uso to take on Luke Harper, The Miz & Damien Mizdow in a Six-Man Tag Team Match that featured some rather contrasting styles both in and outside the ring. The WWE Tag Team Champions and their bearded partner never seemed to be on the same page as The Awesome One took exception to the fact that his stunt double was mimicking Harper. The contest eventually developed into a frenzy of action after Mizdow broke up Big Red Rowan's pin attempt on The Miz. This prompted The Usos to deliver double superkicks to the titleholders and the grizzly Harper before diving onto the former Wyatt family member on the outside. This cleared the way for the 6-foot-8, 300-plus-pound Rowan to climb the top rope and hit a splash onto the fallen movie star for the victory. The battle lines have been drawn between two of WWE's fastest rising Superstars. After Ryback and Rusev shared an intense staredown just one night earlier on Raw, The Super Athlete attacked The Big Guy before he could get to the ring for his match against Seth Rollins, delivering two lethal superkicks to an unsuspecting Ryback. After witnessing Rusev's callous attack, Rollins proudly rejoiced about his forthcoming night off after orchestrating Brock Lesnar's attacks on Chris Jericho and John Cena on Raw. However, Dolph Ziggler interrupted The Architect before he could exit the ring, reminding Rollins that he was still contractually obligated to compete. The Showoff then challenged the former Shield member to a one-on-one match that Rollins happily accepted. Thanks to The Miz, Naomi was given a golden opportunity to win her first Divas Championship in a match against Nikki Bella. Midway through the contest, The Awesome One came down to ringside to cheer on the talented Diva. However, Jimmy Uso didn't appreciate the A-lister cheering on his wife during her match, chasing off the Tag Team Titleholder. Unfortunately for Naomi, her attention was focused on the confrontation between her husband and The Miz, allowing the Divas Champion to roll her up for the win. Kane made quick work of Adam Rose, chokeslamming the leader of The Exotic Express for the victory. It looked like the former Director of Operations was satisifed with the quick win, but before leaving, turned back toward the ring to deliver a Tombestone Piledriver on the neck-brace-wearing Bunny. With Seth Rollins confirming earlier in the evening that he orchestrated Brock Lesnar's Raw attacks on Chris Jericho and John Cena, the question still remained, why? The Architect explained in a backstage interview with Renee Young that until the Cenation leader brings back The Authority he will do everything in his power to make the 15-time World Champion unsuccessful in everything he does. And as for Y2J, Rollins said he was letting the former World Heavyweight Champion know that the only people who can run Raw and SmackDown are Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. Results ; ; *Roman Reigns defeated Fandango (w/ Rosa Mendes) (4:45) *Erick Rowan & The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated Luke Harper, The Miz & Damien Mizdow (11:50) *Ryback vs. Seth Rollins ended in a No Contest *Nikki Bella © (w/ Brie Bella) defeated Naomi to retain the WWE Diva's Championship (4:15) *Kane defeated Adam Rose (1:20) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Seth Rollins (w/ J&J Security) (15:15) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Roman Reigns v Fandango 12-16-14 SD 1.jpg 12-16-14 SD 2.jpg 12-16-14 SD 3.jpg 12-16-14 SD 4.jpg 12-16-14 SD 5.jpg 12-16-14 SD 6.jpg Bryan Wyatt Engages in a War of Words with Dean Ambrose 12-16-14 SD 7.jpg 12-16-14 SD 8.jpg 12-16-14 SD 9.jpg 12-16-14 SD 10.jpg 12-16-14 SD 11.jpg 12-16-14 SD 12.jpg Erick Rowan & The Usos v Luke Harper, The Miz & Mizdow 12-16-14 SD 13.jpg 12-16-14 SD 14.jpg 12-16-14 SD 15.jpg 12-16-14 SD 16.jpg 12-16-14 SD 17.jpg 12-16-14 SD 18.jpg Ryback v Seth Rollins 12-16-14 SD 19.jpg 12-16-14 SD 20.jpg 12-16-14 SD 21.jpg 12-16-14 SD 22.jpg 12-16-14 SD 23.jpg 12-16-14 SD 24.jpg Nikki Bella v Naomi 12-16-14 SD 25.jpg 12-16-14 SD 26.jpg 12-16-14 SD 27.jpg 12-16-14 SD 28.jpg 12-16-14 SD 29.jpg Kane v Adam Rose 12-16-14 SD 31.jpg 12-16-14 SD 32.jpg 12-16-14 SD 33.jpg 12-16-14 SD 34.jpg 12-16-14 SD 35.jpg 12-16-14 SD 36.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Seth Rollins 12-16-14 SD 37.jpg 12-16-14 SD 38.jpg 12-16-14 SD 39.jpg 12-16-14 SD 40.jpg 12-16-14 SD 41.jpg 12-16-14 SD 42.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #800 at CAGEMATCH.net * #800 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events